NINJAGO: Attack of Godzilla
Ninjago: Attack of Godzilla (大暴れ！ゴジラがニンジャゴーに侵入 ''Dai abare! Gojira ga ninjagō ni shin'nyū ''lit. Rampage! Godzilla invades Ninjago) is a theatrical film brought to you by Disney, Sony, Toho, and Legendary Studios. It is a crossover film between The Ninjas and Godzilla. The film is succeeded by its sequel, Ninjago: Destroy all Monsters Plot Kai, the Fire Ninja is fishing when he gets a bite but however is pulled out to the water. While treading water, he is ambushed by a shark, who quickly gets defeated by Kai's Spinjitzu. As Kai realises that he caught a salmon, he spots a missile shaped bomb which immediately explodes in a mushroom cloud. Back at the Monastery, Skylor questions Wu about Kai's whereabouts for she was asked out by Kai. Lloyd on the other hand, hears this and with the now resurrected Ultra Dragon, he flies to the endless sea and dives into the water. As he searches for Kai, he encounters a fish who leads him to the place where Kai sank and almost drowned. Fearing that Skylor will be mad at him, Lloyd dives towards Kai and rescues him, but he is unconscious. After placing Kai into the infirmary, Wu and Lloyd sail to Chen's island to get evidence about the bomb that knocked Kai out. While exploring, the two stumble upon a massive footprint. As Lloyd senses the radioactivity of the footprint, Wu hears a sound coming from a hill. When Wu and Lloyd arrive at the peak, they were spotted by a dinosaur-like, dorsal-finned lizard. Discovering that the beast is too large to fight, Wu and Lloyd flee for their lives. The dinosaur then leaves for the ocean. Meanwhile back at the Monastery, Cole and Jay are trying to solve Garmadon's drinking problem. It shows a scene with Garmadon wanting to be alone. Jay then says that he hates to see a redeemed villain so sad, but is revealed by Cole that it must have been all that drinking. The scene switches to Garmadon, and Cole holding a Red Bull canister from Garmadon's pile of empty soda cans and beer bottles. Garmadon shouts at Cole, telling him to give the beer back because he wasn't finished drinking it. Jay explains that too much sugar is bad for him, but Garmadon aggressively disagrees, saying that he is "trying to get rid of his traumatic experiences". He then demands that they leave. Before leaving, Cole and Jay think about more ideas of how to cheer Garmadon up. In the laboratory, Zane confirms that the monster who's name is Godzilla is considerably larger than any whale. Afterwards, Lloyd checks on the others (especially Cole and Jay, who are still trying their best to cheer Garmadon up, by giving a condensed evil ice cream). Lloyd eventually solves Garmadon's issue. During a Joyride on the Destiny's Bounty, Kai notices Godzilla approaching and sounds the alarm. The Ninjas begin to fire missiles at the beast however, there seems to be no effect of the weapons. Just as the Ninjas were beginning to fail, Kai powers himself and leaps towards Godzilla, thinking that he defeated him but in fact made him angrier. With that, Lloyd shoots a disc of green energy at Godzilla which forces the giant monster to retreat to the ocean. In the Aftermath, Jay steals Kai's album of Anime girls and shows it to Cole who starts to feel sick and repeatedly throws up when he sees a girl with her undies being shown. But however, Kai sees what the two are doing and start shooting fire balls out of his hand towards them. Afterwards, Zane presents the team his invention: a sai-shaped Radioactively Acting Power Explosive (or R.A.P.E.), which can destroy anything that it hits. Zane confirms that this weapon would be considered really dangerous in the wrong hands and to mortals. With that, the team constructs a line of 40 meter electric towers along the coast of Ninjago City that will send 300,000 volts of electricity through Godzilla, should he arrive again. Afterwards, the team stand in ready-to-fight positions in case Godzilla breaks through. When night falls, the Ninjas wait impatiently until Godzilla surfaces from Ninjago Bay. The monster easily breaks through the giant electric fence, with no pain inflicted. The Ninjas' elemental powers have no effect. As Godzilla breaks through the high-tension wires, he uses his tail to destroy the electric fences and to blast the Ninjas out of the way after a small fight (especially with Akita coming from a portal to help but she is beaten as well). The Ninjas are useless against Godzilla, who continues his raid well into the night. By the end, the entire city is destroyed and the Ninjas are weakened. Lloyd turns into the Golden Ninja and charges towards the big monster with his Golden Dragon and fires an energy ball at the giant beast. Godzilla roars out in pain and looks down at the ground. His dorsal plates begin to emit a purple glow, which spreads across the rest of his body. Godzilla unhinges his jaw and his lower jaw splits in half, revealing a purple glow coming from his throat. Godzilla begins spewing a black smoke from his mouth onto the streets below, which spreads across all of Tokyo. The black smoke coming from Godzilla's mouth then ignites into a gout of flame, which produces a gigantic fireball that blows up huge sections of the city. The fire condenses even further into a thin purple laser, which Godzilla aims up into the air, causing it to completely destroy Ninjago city and to beat Lloyd with the golden dragon disappearing and Lloyd, becoming green again, severely injured. As Godzilla wades into the sea, a squadron of jets fire rockets at the monster but Godzilla is unscathed as he grabs one of them and throwing it towards the weakened Lloyd before returning to the sea. The citizens along with the Ninjas look upon the destroyed city the following morning. Seeing the depressed citizens, Jay and Nya try to convince Zane to use the R.A.P.E. to destroy Godzilla. However, Zane rejects and attempts to deactivate the R.A.P.E., but when Wu reminds him of how much he risked everything to save Ninjago he remembers the time he sacrificed himself to defeat the Overlord, and when he saved Wu from being banished to the Never-Realm, when he unlocked his True Potential, when he saved Lloyd from General Vex and many other stuff. With that, Zane agrees to use the weapon. The next day, a group of villains escape from Kryptarium Jail and meet up with the Ninjas, and before a fight between the two sides, Godzilla returns to the beach to wreak havoc once again, forcing the heroes and villains to team up to stop him however, it is no avail. Though Godzilla reconsiders his attack after seeing Jay and Nya's love, he is defeated by Kai who fired the R.A.P.E. weapon towards the beast. And finally, once the explosive device hits Godzilla's weak spot (his right eye). Godzilla explodes just before he blows another attack. As the heroes celebrated, Cole eats a large cake, which results him to die of a heart attack due to eating too much cake for so many years. Back at the Monastery, Lloyd makes a final observation "And so the monster known as Godzilla was vanquished... for now at least" before walking back inside with Akita. Category:Movies